The Ghost of Cramdilly
"The Ghost Of Cramdilly" is an episode of ''Catscratch ''from season 1. Characters Present *Mr. Blik *Gordon *Waffle *Hovis *Randall the Bear *Edna Cramdilly *Audrey (flashback) Summary The cats' obnoxious behavior bothers Hovis. Plot The episode starts with Hovis playing his tuba when Mr. Blik stomps in and tells him to stop. Waffle and Gordon walk in agreeing, making sounds to describe how worse it is than said sounds, then cleaning themselves. Mr. Blik then says that Hovis hasn't finished his chore, and when Hovis protests, Mr. Blik pulls out the chores list and reads it to him. Eventually, Hovis states that he's had enough of Mr. Blik's bossy demeanor. Mr. Blik says he should be grateful that he doesn't have to sleep in the attic. Hovis refutes this, saying he does indeed sleep in the attic, then goes on to say that Mrs. Cramdilly didn't want this. Mr. Blik then says she wanted the cats inheriting everything and Hovis doing what they say. Hovis then angrily stomps out of the room after yelling at the cats to "ask her themselves". Waffle then pulls out his Mrs. Cramdilly sock puppet, whick Mr. Blik immediately grabs out of his hand, then Gordon reminds them of when they were born and Mrs. Cramdilly found them. Then they argue about who the favorite was, but their argument is suddenly interrupted by the ghost of Mrs. Cramdilly herself, who says all of them were her favorite. She then goes on to say that all of them have dissappointed her. When Waffle questions why, she say she doesn't like how they treat Hovis, then says she has decided to change her will, and that everything the cats own will go to Hovis and that the cats will serve him, promising to eat their brains if they refuse to do so. The cats then flee the room, then the ghost speaks in Hoviss voice, saying "suckers", then pulling a curtain down. The cats then go to find Hovis and tell him the house belongs to him now, Hovis gladly accepts, and assigns each of them chores: Mr. Blik is to get the gum off the floor and shampoo the bear, Waffle is to vaccum the driveway and dust the chimney, and Gordon is to de-clog the toilet and mow the lawn. After a day of chores, the cats go to bed, and Hovis steals their rooms and gives them his room. The next morning, Gordon serves Hovis breakfast, but instead of giving him toast, he gives him beef liver wrapped in wet goat fur, because he broke the toaster while preparing the toast. When Waffle bites Hovis' toe, Hovis assigns them laundry duty. In the laundry room, Mr. Blik says he's tired of how things are now, then decides to convince Mrs. Cramdilly's ghost to give the cats the house back by "graveling and begging like whiny babies". Hovis overhears this and sneaks off. In the den, the cats put their plan into action, but Mrs. Cramdilly's ghost simply tells them that they've learned their lesson and sends them off, but they refuse to go, with Mr. Blik saying "That's it, I don't care if you eat my brain", then assigning Waffle to throw wood on the fire and Gordon to help him move the picture frame. When it's all said and done, the cats prepare to throw Mrs. Cramdilly's ghost into the fire, but as they prepare to vanquish her once and for all, she tells them to stop in Hovis' voice, then reveals herself to be Hovis himself. The cats are surprised at this revelation, and Hovis apologizes, saying everything is still theirs, then Mr. Blik says he would normally bean Hovis with a can opener, but says that he won't because he showed them the respect they deserve, with Waffle adding on "....and what a tiny room you have", and Hovis prepares to leave, thinking the cats want him gone after what he did, but Mr. Blik asks him to perform for them, then immediately throws Hovis' tuba away, saying "Well, we gave it a shot", ending the episode. Trivia * This is the first instance we see the cats' mother. * Mrs. Cramdilly used to let Waffle sleep on her head. * This episode reveals that Hovis sleeps in the attic. * Hovis' aspiration for music comes up again in "Love Jackal." References * The tune that Hovis plays on his tuba is similar to the nursery rhyme, Camptown Races. Errors When Mr. Blik reads Hovis’s chore list, He says to "Replace Roof" twice as he reads. Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Rob Paulsen as Gordon Kevin McDonald as Waffle Maurice LaMarche as Hovis/Mrs. CramdillyCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005